


My Boys

by carpevinum



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpevinum/pseuds/carpevinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sales lady receives a rude awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boys

“You have such handsome boys!”

Brian freezes, blinking.

From the corner of his eye, Justin can see the color drain from Brian’s face.

Brian straightens his posture and smiles tightly at the middle aged sales lady. Brian wraps an arm around Justin and pulls him closer. He leans down to kiss Justin. Long and hard.

“They are, aren’t they?” Brian pulls away from Justin with a satisfied smack of the lips. The lady stands there stunned. They leave the store soon after; Brian in the middle, holding Gus’ hand on one side, an arm wrapped around Justin on the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random scene that popped into my head. Brian and Justin already have that odd father/son dynamic; I can only imagine what other people must be thinking.


End file.
